Story Time With Tails: Godzilla
by Mistercoke the Hedgehog
Summary: A little campfire with friends, a story is the only outcome. What story can our favorite 2 tailed fox tell?
1. Chapter 1

Howdy folks? It's time for me to put a new story out, and I hope you guys enjoy it! If this story does well, this may turn into a series!

I do not own any of the Sonic Characters, nor do I own the story Tails is telling. So please dont sue me...

Sit back and enjoy Story Time With Tails: Godzilla!

* * *

"...And that's when the killer teacher broke out of the school, and ate the school children…"

"Knuckles, please stop." Sonic asked.

"Why? Is my story that scary?" The lone guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles, asked.

"No, cause to be honest, you put everyone to sleep!" Sonic pointed to their friends sitting around the bonfire in front of them. Rouge was leaning against Shadow, The members of the Chaotix were in a pile asleep, Amy was propped up by her hammer, and Mina was snoring against Tails.

"That's the last time I tell you guys a good story!"

"Your stories stink!" Sonic the borrowed Shadow's pistol, which he used whenever he went to work for G.U.N, aimed it, then fired it up into the air three times, bringing the various mobians awake.

"Im awake!"

"Whats up?!"

"Cheating pink whales on a pizza delivery gone wrong!" After that statement, everyone stared at Vector for a few good moments, with the looks of WTF on all of their faces. "Is Knuckles done?"

"I would love to see any of you come up with a better story!" The red echidna challenged.

"I have a few." Shadow said.

"If they involve you killing Sonic stop right now." Amy said. The Ultimate Life form didn't say a word. "I though so."

"Well if no one has a story to tell I guess we can go home." Mina said.

"Hang on I have a story!" Tails said.

"Please, the last time you told a story all you did was put Charmy and Ray to sleep" Might said. Before the youngest two members of the Chaotix could object, Tails was up on his feet.

"Come on! Do you know how long I've been working on this story?"

"If he wants to tell his story, I say let him." Rouge said.

"Let him stink up the joint." Vector said.

"If you guys think my story is gonna suck, then I'm sure you wouldn't mine me putting you guys in it!" Tails said, before taking his seat. "Now, tell me, how do all stories start?"

"Once upon a time?" Charmy asked.

"Yes, so this story isn't starting that way. Instead I want all of you to close your eyes." When his friends gave him skeptical looks, Tails told them, "Just do it." One at a time his friends closed their eyes. "Now, I want you all to imagine a beautiful island off in the Spagonia Ocean. You can see Komodo Dragons, Gila Monsters, and Chameleons roaming the beach, sorry Espio."

"None taken."

"The ocean is clear blue, matching the sky perfectly, when suddenly a bright flash fills the landscape, alerting many of the creatures on the island."

"What's causing the flash?" Sonic asked.

"According to the history books, this was in a time period were the Spagonia Military began doing nuclear test in the area. Imagine flash, after flash, after flash, with the mushroom clouds looming in the distance, each bomb growing bigger than the last. The creatures of the island attempt to scurry to safety, and one lizard attempts to guard her nest. In just a little time, nuclear fallout rendered the island inhabitable." Tails said, before pausing to let his friends open their eyes.

"That's it?" Knuckles asked.

"No. You see, the Spagonia Military thought all life was killed in that region, but they couldn't have guessed something survived." The two tailed fox said with a grim look plastered onto his face. "That's not the beginning of this story."

"Then what was the point of all of that?" Shadow asked, slightly annoyed.

"That was just a little history. This is where the story really begins." Tails said.

* * *

Smashing through the choppy waters, facing the storm was the Chun-nan oil tanker by the name of The Cori Akido. The crew was working hard that night sorting the catches they caught earlier from the ocean. In the bridge the Skipper was snoring away as a sumo wrestling match was being played on the tv in front of him. He would've kept sleeping, if it werent for the sonar alarm waking him.

"睡眠のわずか5分...すべてだ." He muttered. _**(Just five minutes of sleep...that's all.)**_ Stretching, he examined the sonar, and frowned when he saw something big on it. "キャプテン。これはブリッジです。我々は、緊急を持っている!" _**(Captain. This is the bridge. We have an emergency!)**_The alarm began blaring, forcing the crew to rush out of their quarters and into the hall. The ship's elderly cook pokes his head out of the kitchen and yells at some of the crew as they pass by.

The captain enters quickly, joining the Skipper at the console. "これの意味は何ですか？" _**(What is the meaning of this?)**_Before the skipper could answer, something rammed into the ship, knocking the crew sideways. Groaning as they stood up, and eerie groan was ringing out in the ocean. The captain and the skipper looked out the windows, having no time to react as a tail like thing came smashing in.

The alarm to evacuate ran out as the crew ran out onto the deck in the pouring rain, trying to get into the life boats. The eerie groan rang out again as the tail thing came crashing down onto the deck

Desperately, the old Cook grabs onto the ship's side railing to keep from falling off. He looks back and SEES something so horrible that he scream out in terror and lets go of the railing. The old Cook slides over the side as the enormous tanker flips over...

* * *

Tails glanced at his friends, seeing he had their attention. "Well? What'd you think?"

"Keep going!" Sonic said. "This is getting good!"

"Well then, let's leave the stormy sea, and head onto stormy land..."

* * *

A utility van races through a small Spagonia town, right past a roadblock marked with the international signs for "no trespass" and "nuclear radiation.

"...I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain..." The driver sang. The driver was a young two tailed fox, here for something rather odd. As the van disappears down the road, a sign reading: CHERNOBYL, SPAGONIA, appears. "What a glorious feeling. I'm happy again..." The driver brings the van to a stop, hoping out into the rain, listening to the song on his Ipod. He walked to the back of his van, and pulled out two metal spikes, before jamming them into the ground.

"I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above..." He sang, attaching two jumper cables to the spikes, then attaching the other ends to a car battery.

"The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love..." He said as the ground where the spikes were smoked, and out came slightly larger than average earth worms. He began picking up worms and putting them into a box, but he failed to notice the sudden pick up of wind. _'Probably the storm getting worst.' _He thought, until he glanced over his shoulder and saw a helicopter landing. "uh-oh." He said as soliders marched out and to his van.

"Uhhh... Good day. I am here with permission...I have a, a... ." He turned to the head guy walking to him. "I have a permit!"

"Dr. Tails Topopolosis?" Tails looked annoyed.

"It's Tatopoulos."

"Whatever." The figure said, as Tails looked at the soldiers removing his equipment.

"What are they doing?!"

"You're being reassigned."

"But my work here isnt finished yet!"

"It is now." The figure said, as as solider escorted Tails to the helicopter.

* * *

"You put yourself in the story?" Knuckles asked. "A little arrogant isnt it?"

"Who cares?" Mina said. "His story he can do what he wants."

"And he did say he would put us in it." Rouge said

"If you guys would let me continue, I can say more!" Tails said. After his friends quiet down, he continued his story.

* * *

Somewhere in a Apotos stood a hospital, which had just became the center of attention for a certain group of individuals. In the hallway a crocodile stood patently as a black and red hedgehog came in.

"About time."

"What did you tell the reporters?"

"Nothing yet. We keep quiet and they'll never know."

"Were there any survivors Vector?"

"Just one Shadow...he was very lucky."

"Take me to him." Shadow ordered. Vector nodded, and escorted the Ultimate Lifeform to the room where the survivor of the Cori Akido layed. It just happened to be the old cook, who stared at the ceiling, in a almost trance like state. Shadow looked at him, then he glanced at the other 'doctors' (really his team mates dressed as doctors) "Has he said anything?"

"Nothing." A squirrel by the name of Ray stated.

"Try asking in his language." A chameleon named Espio leaned over to the cook and tried talking in his native tongue, to no response. The group was out of ideas until Shadow pulled out a lighter and lit it in front of the old cook. That got his attention.

"...What did you see old man?" Shadow asked seriously. The old man looked into Shadow's blood ruby eyes.

"...Gorjira...Gorjira..." He responded in a whisper. The hedgehog frowned deeply and turned to his team mates.

"Pack up. We're moving out."

* * *

"So, I'll let you guys decided. I can stop here, and we'll never hear the end." Tails said. "Or I can continue." His friends looked among themselves, before turning back to the fox.

"Keep going pal!" Sonic said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm actually having fun working on this story, and thats not something that happens a whole lot. While this story isnt taking off like I had planned on it doing, it's still getting reviewed, and I appreciate that. So for those who review this story, thank you. Now sit back and enjoy!**_

_**PS: Sonic characters (c) of SEGA.**_

* * *

A small seaplane flew somewhere over the edge of the Adabat Jungle. Tails glanced out the window, confused at the flow of military personal flooding the area. Before he could ask the pilot what was going on down there the plane began coming in for a landing. As it flew just over head, the military Colonel looked over head.

"That's affirmative!" Colonel Knuckles said into a radio. He marched his way over to the dock, where personal were unloading Tails equipment.

"Hey! That's delicate!" Tails complained taking a silver case.

"Dr. Tails Topopolosis?" Knuckles asked.

"It's Tatopoulos."

"Whatever. Get these people off the pier!" The echidna yelled at the local press trying to get info.

"I will have you know you interrupted a very important study?"

"Right your the worm guy. GET THESE PEOPLE OFF THE PIER!" Knuckles pushed past the blockage and had Tails follow closely behind. "Stay close and dont talk to anyone."

"Can you tell me what the hell I'm doing here?" Tails asked impatiently.

"We have a situation on our hands that requires your particular expertise."

"Look, I may work for the Nuclear Regulatory Commission but accidents and spills are not my field."

"We know." Knuckles lead them past onto a small field, where soldiers were taking measurements.

"Do you know that you just interrupted a three year study of the Chernobyl earthworm? The radioactive contamination in that area altered the earthworm's DNA! You have any idea what that means?"

"No but I have the feeling I'm about to find out." Knuckles said not interested about worms.

"It means that due to a man made accident the Chernobyl earthworms are now over seventeen percent larger than they were before. Mutated by seventeen percent?" Colonel Knuckles turned to the ranting scientist.

"Seventeen percent, huh? Sounds big."

"They're enormous! A new species created by man's recklessness. That's what I've been trying to tell you, I'm only a biologist. I take radioactive samples and study them." Tails explained. The Knuckles stopped on the spot.

"Then you're perfect." He pointed at the ground before heading to a step ladder. "Here's your radioactive sample. Study it." Tails looked down confused.

"What sample?"

You're standing in it." Tails looked at the ground long and hard.

"I don't see it. Where is it?" What Tails didnt realize this was something much larger than life. Two scientists have spread out a tape measure to document its length as two others inspect it with Geiger counters. The two tailed fox glanced at them, then it slowly dawned on him what this was. "Im...im...imposs..." He climbed out of the hole and ran after Knuckles. "Colonel! Colonel that was a footprint! I was standing inside of a footprint!"

"You finally caught on." Knuckles said handing him some documents.

"But there's no animal in the world that can make prints like that. Is there?"

"I told them this wasnt your field of study but no one listens." A new voice said. Tails turned and saw a female purple cat reading some documents.

"Tails this is Dr. Blaze Chapman. Blaze this is Dr. Tails Topopolosis."

"Tatopoulos."

"Whatever."

"Ah. You're the worm guy." Blaze said with a flirting smile, shaking Tails hands. Before the conversation could continue a jeep pulled up, followed by a silver hedgehog hurrying out.

"It's in! The Apotoians finally released it!"

"Tails meet Dr. Silver Craven." The hedgehog held out his hand before sneezing.

"Sorry." Silver said sniffling. "Summer cold." Then he stuffed the tape he brought into a vcr.

"Question, did anyone here see what happened?" Tails asked glancing back at the giant footprint.

"It happened so fast none of the natives knew what happened." Knuckles explained as the tape began playing. The only thing on the tape was the old cook in his bed muttering Gojira. The fox turned and glanced out at the jungle, staring at the path of destruction running through it.

"What could've done all of this?"

* * *

"What did cause it?" Sonic asked Tails, interrupting him again.

"I cant tell you, I'd be spoiling the story!"

"It's a giant monster of some kind." Mina guessed.

"That's obvious." Vector said.

"You guys know at this rate I'm never gonna finish this story." Tails said annoyed.

"So when do the rest of us come in?" Amy asked.

"Give it a few moments..."

* * *

Empire City was a vast majestic powerhouse city. In it businesses thrived, people lived happily, and it was raining for about the twelfth day in a row. In the tallest building was the ECNN Headquarters, where news reporters worked, and for some, were just trying to make a living.

"This weather is horrible." Mina Timmonds said to her co worker and best friend Amy Palotti.

"Tell me about it."

"So Murray wants these copied to each field producer, And I'm supposed to remind you to call him on all of Caiman's expense p.o.'s." Mina said.

"And speak of the devil." Amy muttered as their boss, Antoine Caiman walked right passed them without noticing.

"You think I should ask him?" Mina said nervously.

"I wouldnt do that."

"I'm gonna ask him." The mongoose then hurried after her. Amy sighed then went back to her work. Meanwhile Antoine was heading for his office, picking up the pace when he saw Mina approaching, but he couldnt avoid her.

"Did you talk with Humphries?" Mina asked excited.

"This is not the time or place to talk about it..."

"Just tell me, did you talk with him?" Antoine sighed exasperated.

"He said he'd consider it. It's between you and Rodriguez."

"Are you serious?! He's going to consider me for he job?!" Mina was giddy on the inside. "What else did he say?" The two finally arrived to Antoine's office, which was swarming with reporters. The coyote turned to the purple haired mongoose.

"Why dont we talk about it over dinner? Your place?" Mina was shocked.

"Mr. Caiman your married.

"And your beautiful..."

"Mr Caiman..."

"Call me Antoine." He said cutting Mina off. The mongoose finally had it.

"Mr. Caiman, I've been doing extra research for you after hours and weekends for nearly a year. And I've never asked for anything but this job is really important to me. I'm too old to be an assistant anymore. I need to know this job is going someplace!" She said rather stubbornly.

"So have dinner tonight."

"I cant!"

"Your choice." Antoine said walking away, and closing his office door in her face. Annoyed, she took the gum she was chewing on, and stuck it on the nose of a cardboard cutout of Antoine.

* * *

"Ah, so your nice enough to put me and Amy in." Mina said sweetly to Tails, making the kitsune a little uncomfortable.

"Too bad Antoine's not here. He'd get a kick out of this." Sonic said.

"Ok ok, I'll admit it, this story is getting good." Knuckles said. "But what do a couple of news reporters have to do with a giant monster on the loose?"

"I'm glad you asked Knuckles." Tails said before continuing on.

* * *

A convoy of army jeeps raced along the jungle highway, with Tails, Blaze and Silver being cramped in the last jeep, along with Tails equipment. Blaze looked at Tails...lasciviously.

"Three years digging up worms in Chernobyl? How did Mrs. Tatopoulos handle it?" The feline asked.

"Oh I'm not married."

"A girlfriend then?"

"No. Perhaps I work too much." Tails said.

"You mean to tell me that there is no one who holds a special place in your heart?" Tails had a lost in thought look on his face.

"Not for some time now." He muttered.

"Well, I think your cute." Blaze said turning around in her seat.

"Thanks?" Tails said awkwardly before turning to Silver. "Is she always like this?"

"I had to beat her off with a stick." Silver said with a smirk. The jeeps finally came to a stop at a beach of some kind. The reason they had stopped for here was the location where a cargo ship had washed up ashore. "Whoa." Silver said as he, Blaze and Tails hopped out the the jeep. Colonel Knuckles climbed out of his jeep and looked at the ship, which was laying on it's side with two major claw mark holes in it. Then he saw a crocodile, a chameleon, a flying squirrel and bee measuring the holes.

"Who are they?" He asked to a Lieutenant. "Get these people out of here."

"They are with me." Knuckles turned and found a black and red hedgehog wearing a business suit and sunglasses.

"And you are?" The hedgehog handed him a business card.

"CHARGEURES, property and casualty insurance. We are preparing a report."

"You guys are fast." Knuckles said impressed.

"It's our job."

"Well your job is getting in the way of my job. So get your people out of here or I will!" Knuckles warned before walking off. The hedgehog studied him as he walked away.

Tails in the meantime had moved over to the ship, and was examining the holes with a geiger counter. Inside is eerily dark and creepy. The guts of the ship are tangled inside. Holding a Geiger counter, he gets readings from all over the area. One particular spot, above him, seems slightly stronger.

"This isnt right." He muttered to himself, before pulling out a glass jar, and collecting a sample he found. The sample, oddly enough, looked like it had come off of a lizard. Just as he was closing the jar, a section of the boat above him collapsed, forcing Tails to scrambled backwards.

"You alright?" Silver asked, running over.

"Yeah I'm...oh no where is it?!" Tails said, realizing he dropped the jar.

"Are you looking for this?" The red and black hedgehog said, holding up the jar. Tails looked at him before taking the sample back.

"Thanks." The hedgehog studied Tails as he walked away, before returning to his team.

* * *

"This gets weirder and weirder." Rouge said.

I'm actually interested on where this is going." Shadow stated.

"I'm glad you guys approve. Any other questions?" Tails asked. "Moving on."

* * *

_**Enjoy it? Good to hear that! Please R&R and check out some of my other stories if your interested. See you guys next time!**_


End file.
